1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pumps, compressors, motors, and internal combustion engines, and particularly to a rotary mechanism having a multiple-segment articulating rotor for defining a plurality of internal chamber volume portions and for varying the volume portions during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary mechanisms, i.e., pumps, motors, and internal combustion engines, have been known for a considerable period of time. Perhaps the most widely used application of such devices is in the field of hydraulic pumps and motors. The Wankel engine incorporating a two-lobe, epitrochoidal chamber and a triangular rotor has also found some application as a powerplant in various automobiles and motorcycles.
One characteristic of this configuration, particularly in internal combustion engines, is that the rotary speed must be relatively high in order to produce power. The single rotor Wankel engine produces only one power pulse per revolution of the output shaft due to the multiplication of output shaft speed relative to the rotor. Appropriate external gear reduction is easily incorporated to reduce the RPM to the desired rotational speed at the driveshaft and wheels of a motor vehicle, but it still proves difficult to meet the desired fuel economy with such an engine that must operate at relatively high rotational speeds.
Thus, a rotary mechanism with articulating rotor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.